Black
|death = 1957 Amazon |profession = Soldier |allegiances = Soviet Special Forces }} Disguised as American serviceman "Black", a Russian soldier served under Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko, helping them to infiltrate Hangar 51 in Nevada in 1957. Biography In 1957, disguised with his comrades as US military soldiers, "Black" aided Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko in infiltrating Hangar 51 in Nevada, USA as part of a covert Soviet invasion of America to acquire the Roswell remains. Black accompanied his superiors to Hangar 51 in the back of a large cargo truck. On the way to the hangar, Black disapproved of several teenagers led by Jimmy Keegan speeding past in their hot rod. Once they arrived at Hangar 51, Sergeant Wycroft and his MPs approached them, informing them that the ground they were entering was closed due to weapons testing. Black remained inside his truck as several other soldiers executed the guards, and then they were led into the hangar itself.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Their prisoners, Indiana Jones and George "Mac" McHale, were released under Dovchenko's orders, and were surrounded by the Soviets as Jones retrieved his fedora. After Jones was coerced into finding the crate holding the Roswell crash victim, he lead the group into the hangar, where they awaited further instructions from their captive. When Jones asked Colonel Dovchenko for bullets, the Colonel translated this to his subordinates and they all laughed at Indy. However, the archaeologist was able to convince Dovchenko to give him several bullets, which he then used to locate the highly magnetized crate in which the Roswell remains were kept. The Soviets looked on in awe as Spalko opened the crate, showing them all the corpse of a deceased being from another world. However, Jones used the distraction of the inhuman body to disable the Soviet guarding him and steal a machine gun from both the latter and Franklin for himself and Mac. The two threatened Spalko, but after Mac revealed his loyalty was to the Russians, Indy realized he was outnumbered. Dovchenko ordered him to drop his gun, but when Jones did the machine gun fired and the bullet hit a Soviet in the foot, allowing Jones time to climb a wall of crates and make his escape, despite the efforts of several soldiers to kill him. After Jones was later found along with his son Mutt Williams in Peru digging for the Crystal Skull of Akator of Akator by Black and his comrades, Dovchenko and the Soviets captured them and took them to their camp in Brazil where they held Jones' associates: his old friend Harold Oxley and his ex-fiancée Marion Ravenwood. Black was present as Spalko and Dovchenko were aided by Jones in locating the Temple of Akator, and helped his superiors to recapture Indy and his friends when they attempted to escape. The next day, Black was one of the many soldiers who participated in the jungle chase during which Indy made use of a rocket launcher to blow up the Jungle Cutter the Soviets were using to bypass the tall trees, before stealing a duck and duelling Spalko in her jeep on the edge of a cliff. Black also outlasted the subsequent encounter with a deadly nest of siafu, and proceeded to accompany his fellow soldiers in climbing down towards Akator. However, Marion drove her duck straight off the cliff onto a large tree, which soon caused the tree to richochet off the cliffside during the Soviets' descent, smacking against the rocky wall and sending Black, along with two other soldiers, flying down into the river below to their doom. Behind the scenes "Black" was played by an uncredited performer in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Soviet military personnel Category:Soviets